


Seeing Is Believing

by TheIdiotBrigade



Series: Seeing Is Believing [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIdiotBrigade/pseuds/TheIdiotBrigade
Summary: Tony Stark finds two young teens who attract danger like magnets. Deciding that taking on two more teens to mentor besides Peter Parker won't be so bad, he takes them under his wing. Join Karen and Sammy in their adventures with Tony Stark who teaches them that there is more to the man than just a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.





	1. Meet the Billionaire

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: This fanfic is created by me and my best friend who are actually sharing this account to answer comments or questions, post stories, and edit the works we post. I know the beginning doesn’t explain how things start off but that will be coming later as its own story. We hope you enjoy this fanfiction of our two oc’s, Karen and Sammy, and their journey in the Marvel universe
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Marvel characters and they belong to their rightful owners. We only own our OC’s we have created to place in this world.

Samantha “Sammy” Midrow sat in the passenger seat of a pretty luxurious car. She never thought she would ever be in this position, but she just takes it as it comes. Her attention was currently on her phone as  
she didn’t care much on where they were going as they drove through the streets of New York.

“I thought you would be just as excited as those two in the back to be heading toward the tower.” The man driving said. Sammy glanced over at none other than Tony Stark. A pair of sunglasses perched on his nose, blocking his eyes from view. It was actually a long story how three teens ended up in a car with him. “I mean most kids your age would be.”

Sammy just chuckled a little and looked back down at her phone. “Well I am obviously not most teens.” She actually wasn't that interested in going even though she did claim shotgun while everyone was heading toward the car. “I am just here because I have nothing else to really do today and this seemed more entertaining than heading home. I am not saying my house is boring, but I mean if it was that or watching as you let three teens run around your place I would choose the later.” She leaned back, tempted to put her feet on the dashboard, but knowing she really shouldn’t test Tony’s patience too much today. That would be saved for another day.

“You seem like a real treat to have at parties, kid.”

“One, I am not a kid. And two, if you are talking about me being the one that watches as everyone else gets drunk at parties, which eventually leads to them somehow, mysteriously, getting a video of them passed out in a toilet on youtube, then yes you are completely correct.” Sammy smirked before putting away her phone to look out the window for the rest of the car ride.

“Hey Sammy! This is so cool right! I mean I have never actually been in a car like this or anything!” An excited, slightly british accented voice piped up from the back. It belonged to none other than Karen Terrace.

For Karen, to be in a nice car like this as well as a huge city like New York, was something she was not familiar with. Growing up in Cardiff, Wales was way different than New York. Huge skyscrapers compared to hundreds of year old building and castles was a huge difference. Not to mention how many people walked the streets and cars trying to get through the city was definitely something she wasn’t used to.

I few minutes later the car pulled up in front of Stark Tower. Tony exited the car and spread his arms wide as he watched the three teens exit the car to join him. His smirk grew seeing Karen and Peter gawking at the tower. But Karen seemed to not be able to focus on anything for very long before looking at something else.

“Welcome teenagers, to my great and powerful, Stark tower!” He boasted with pride, taking off his sunglasses with exaggerated movements to draw their attention to himself.  
He led the three teenagers into the tower. Leading them to the elevator, he ushered them inside. As soon as the doors closed Tony smirked. Peter had already met F.R.I.D.A.Y, but he was curious to see what the other two would think. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, my penthouse please.”

“Of course boss.” A voice in the ceiling answered.

Karen’s eyes grew to the size of saucers.”Who was that? She sounded so cool!”

“That’s miss F.R.I.D.A.Y. She is Mr. Stark’s personal A.I.” Peter answered her with a smile.

“An A.I! That is so cool! Does she help you with stuff? Does she have a body or does she live in your systems throughout the tower?” Karen asked in excitement. When, suddenly, she just vanished into thin air. “....God damn it”

“An A.I. seems like much better company than another human. Wonder where I can get one of my own.” Sammy muttered, not paying much attention to the other three in the elevator. “By the way, seems like you have a vanishing problem on your hands, Karen, might want to get that checked out.” 

“I think it is so cool that she has the ability to do that.” Peter said, waving his hand in the area that Karen once stood. 

“Of course you think that, what don’t you find cool? Huh?” Sammy looked over at the boy. “Warning: the world isn’t all fun and games, and not all special abilities are welcome or found ‘cool’ by those who have it.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. I just- all this is kind of-”

“Save it spidey, I am just kidding. Don’t take everything I say to heart. Wait, scratch that, take most of what I say to heart, but please don’t freak out like that. A witty comment would be a nice reply, if you are able to think fast enough that is.” Sammy smirked before look forward once more.

“Wow, you have some wits on you, kid.” Tony said, looking between the two visible teens. “Have you always been like this, or am I already rubbing off on you?”

Sammy turned around to face the older man. “I don’t see how your ego can be so big, Tonster, for you to think that you could rub off on someone like me so easily. Unlike popular belief, I am not some naive teenager who thinks that the newest pair of shoes on the market would make me ‘fit in’. I don’t jump on bandwagons, just not my thing.” Just as Sammy finished the elevator doors dinged and opened behind her. She started to turn around to exit. “Also, like I said before, I’m not a kid.”

“I think I am already starting to like you.” Tony said before exiting behind the girl.

“I do have one question for you though Mr.Stark.” Karen began as she finally faded back into view, a confused frown on her face.

“Kid, call me Tony. Mr.Stark was my dad.” Tony answered smoothly.

Karen studied him silently for a few seconds as she and the her two teens followed him into his penthouse living room. A couple of entirely too large couches and two loveseats took up most of the space with a large table in the center in the shape of a “U”. A huge personal bar took up one whole wall. With a TV, just as big, taking up another. Everything screamed money. 

Karen took in her surroundings before looking at the billionaire who had brought the group here. “Why would you bring three, teenagers, you just met, to your private penthouse?”

Tony’s usual smirk that he had worn the whole way to the tower vanished as he eyed her with a watchful look. “You are quite observant, aren’t you? And your right. I already talked to Sammy a bit before picking up you and Peter. However, Peter I have known for a while now. But, you both know Peter is Spider-Man, right? After all, I see everything he sees when he wears that suit.”

“Which means….”Karen’s eyes light up in realization.”You saw…”

Tony watched her for a moment. Then he smiled, a smile that was a real smile and not a fake he gave reporters and journalists he dealt with almost everyday. “Sammy I was going to bring here today anyway. I have seen your interactions with Peter every time you both meet up. But, what happened a few days ago with Peter, I knew I had to have a meeting with all of you. What you had told him about a death he couldn’t stop…” He paused for a second. “That was very understanding of you. To come forth about an ability you don’t really have complete control of, took guts. So, when I saw you with Peter, I knew we all had to have a little chit chat.”

Karen frowned at him but said nothing more to the billionaire, seeming to process his words, before taking a seat on one of the couches.

Tony clapped his hands loudly to focus the three teenagers attention. “Now then, let’s talk.”


	2. The Proposal

Sammy flopped down onto one of the love seats, propping her feet up on the table. “I already heard about the whole baby monitoring thing, by the way that is a great name.” She said as Peter sat down and Tony started heading toward the bar. 

“You are still calling it that?” Peter whined, looking at Tony.

“Well, from what I have seen the few dozen times I ran into you, you really do need monitoring.” Sammy took a pencil out of her pocket and started tapping it on her glasses, changing the tent to them ever so slightly.

Tony walked back over to them, drink in hand, and sat on the last remaining couch. “And I am glad I did, otherwise I would have never known that you two were out there.” He stated, taking a sip of his drink.

Sammy leaned her head back, staring at the ceiling. Her hands started just fiddling with the pencil. “And I wish you never had. You may think I don’t know, but I have an idea of why we’re here.” She looked back at the older man. “Also the only reason you know about me is because I happen to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“So, Mr. Tony, what is it that you want to talk about?” Karen asked looking at him thoughtfully. Her dark, amber eyes peered at him in confusion, excitement and wonder. 

He smirked. “I was thinking, you kids need a mentor, maybe some upgrades to help you out. Especially Sammy since she always seems to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Also, as the leader of the current Avengers I am allowed to take those I see have talent under my wing and teach them the ropes.”

Karen watched him careful as he spoke. As soon as the word ‘mentor’ left his mouth, she knew this wasn’t just any old meeting. She didn’t question that he wanted to help them out, but how he worded it, she knew where this was going. 

Glancing over at Sammy, she could see why he would want to recruit her. She had her own mind and didn’t seem to really care about those around her. Aloof, and being on her own seemed to be her natural attitude to those around her. Freezing people with just a glance and a brilliant mind, made her a formidable opponent. Next she glanced over to Peter. His super strength, spider senses and healing factor as well as his ability to climb up walls was something extrodinairy. Not to mention he was super smart like Tony and Sammy. Which led her to herself.

Karen Terrace, a young woman whose abilities only allowed her to speak to and see ghosts as well as going invisible when she got excited, could not fight or defend herself with her abilities. What candle could she hold to these brilliant minds in this room?

“Mr.Tony, I can already see where this is going. And, if you want to mentor us to become future Avengers or to just fight crime and whatever, I am going to have to stop you there.” Karen stared unflinchingly into the billionaire genius’s eyes. “I have no intention of becoming anything other the next caretaker of Arty’s historical centers and museums. Plus, I can’t use my powers or whatever you wanna call them to fight at all.”

Sammy glanced between Tony and Karen, lost in her own thoughts. She flipped the pencil around a little before piping in. “You know I don’t really need a mentor or whatever this is. I don’t want to use my ability to fight crime or whatever it is you want us to do. I mean there is a reason I carry a mask around, I don’t want to be noticed, I don’t want to be in the spotlight.” Sammy sighed before sitting up straight, taking her legs off the table. She started adjusting the tent to her glasses to be little darker.

Tony watched Sammy before speaking. “Yea, I kind of guessed you would say that.”

“You did?” Sammy looked over.

Tony smirked. “I am not just talking about mentoring you to help with your abilities.” He leaned back casually.

Sammy gave him a questionable look. “Where are you getting at old man.”

The said old man looked over at Karen, choosing to ignore Sammy’s comment. “You know Natasha right? Who am I kidding of course you do. Well she can fight even better than most of us and she doesn’t have any special abilities or powers.” He then looked over at Sammy. “And you, where did you get those glasses?”

“What about them?” Sammy asked leaning back once again.

“Just answer the question kid.”

“I made them, why?” Sammy crossed her arms, propping her feet back on the table.

Tony reached out. “Let me see those.”

Sammy shook her head slightly. “No can do Tonster. My eyes are sensitive to light, both artificial and natural. Extremely uncomfortable and I would rather not have to deal with that at the moment. And if you try to touch them at all, I will not hesitate to cut your fingers off.”

Tony pulled back his hand. “Alright, No touchy.” He lifted his hand a little to show he was backing up. “That is interesting, so that is why you are able to adjust the tent to your glasses. They adjust so fluently too, I am impressed, that is not an easy feat.”

A small smile appeared on Sammy’s lips. “It was supposed to be hard? I just found a bunch of old parts at a junkyard and managed to fashion up these.”

“See, and this is why I had my eye on you. Not just because of your ability to freeze anyone in there tracks with just a stare, but because I can see how smart you are. You can become a brilliant inventor, if you had the resources that is.”

Karen frowned in thought. “Teach us to use our powers better? That I wouldn’t actually mind. I just...I just don’t really want to get involved with crime fighting and stuff like that Mr.Tony.”  
Tony grinned. “We can work with that. I can also find someone or I can teach you how to fight to defend yourself. This isn’t Cardiff. This is New York. For two young girls, especially with abilities like yours, you need to learn to defend yourselves. Mostly Karen since she likes to run around at night.”

“Night is the only time that people aren’t scuttling around everywhere and it’s actually peaceful. Plus. I am a night owl.” Karen explained happily.

“So that’s why I mostly see you at night!” Peter exclaimed.

Tony looked around at each of the three teens on his couch. Peter he had already taken under his wing. But, to take two more teens? This would be a challenge. One he felt he could definetly take on. The potential of the these three sitting on his couches was just too good to ignore. 

The genius billionaire looked between the two girls. “So, what do you say? Peter is already being mentored by me. So, that leaves you two.”

“It would be fun guys! Plus, we could totally hang out more often and stuff. Come on!” The Spiderling begged the two girls.

Karen let out a sigh of defeat when she met the unbeatable puppy dog eyes that Peter Parker gave the two.”Fine. I suppose. BUT, only if it doesn’t involve us training to be super heroes, I am in.”

“So, what about you, Medusa?” Tony asked Sammy with a huge smirk.

Sammy glanced at the other three that were waiting for a response. “Medusa, huh? Never heard that one before.” she sighed before looking up at the ceiling. She didn’t know what she wanted to do. She has always been a loner, well after her ‘mom’ saved her from that facility so many years ago. She never liked getting close to anyone. Let alone trusting anyone was another story.

Peter shifted in his seat. He opened his mouth to speak but Tony put up his hand silencing him.

After a few more seconds Sammy finally spoke. “I am not really into the superhero biz and all that, but I guess I can stop by every once in a while.” She then smirked. “Besides I am not doing much these days, so it will be a change of pace. My boredom was becoming too much.” Her smirk left her face before she turned to face Tony. “But just a warning, I already said I don’t like being in the spotlight so I-" She was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing in her pocket. She pulled it out to check who was calling her, already knowing who it was. “Of course.” She muttered before looking back at the older male. “I was going to say that I expect it to stay that way.”

Tony nodded. “Noted.” After a few more rings he added. “You should answer that kid, seems important.”

Sammy looked back down at her phone. Hitting the answer button she put it up to her ear.

“Where are you young lady?” Came loudly from the phone speaker, forcing Sammy to pull it away from her ear.

“Mom don’t worry, just hanging with some peeps from school.” Sammy answered, not seeming very worried about her mom’s tone.

“And you didn’t think to tell me this beforehand? Who are you hanging with? You never hang with anyone, usually you come straight home or you call and tell me where you are going.” Her mom sounded a little more irritated as she went on. “I mean I am not saying that it is bad that you are hanging with anyone. I was getting worried that you weren't making friends. It is nice to kno-"

“Mom, you’re rambling again.” Sammy glanced around at the others who were silently watching her. “Just so you know it is just some people from school.”

Her mom sighed. “I believe you, but please warn me next time. Where are you anyway? I don’t want you being where you aren’t supposed to be.”

Sammy chuckled. “You worry too much.” She glanced at Tony. “Besides, I doubt you would believe me if I told you.”

“That is not something I want to hear.” Curiosity and little worry was heard in the woman’s voice. “I want you to tell me exactly where you are before I am forced to track your phone and come get you myself.”

Sammy sat up, knowing her mom wasn’t joking. “That’s not necessary mom. I am serious when I say I am not anywhere I am not supposed to be.”

Tony reached over and snatched the phone from Sammy's hand. “Hi, Ms.Midrow, this is Tony Stark and I can assure you that your daughter is safe.”

Sammy jumped up and was about to tackle Tony to get her phone back, but stopped when he gave her a pointed look. She sighed and sat back down.

“Is this some kind of prank?” The woman on the phone asked. “Seriously who is this?”

“Wow, you really are worried. Well, this is not prank, that I know of. I was just talking to your daughter about a possible internship. She is extremely smart for her age and I can see her being a brilliant inventor in the future.”

There was silence on the other end. Tony looked at the phone think they hung up. “I hope this isn't a prank, I am about three seconds away from tracking that phone.”

Tony glanced at Sammy who then muttered. “Paranoid mom. She doesn’t believe anything unless there is definite proof.”

“Do you want a picture or a video? I mean this is a first for me. Most moms want to believe there kid is talented and smart.” Tony said.

“I know how smart my daughter is. I just worry, you know.” There was a sigh on the other end. “Alright, I shouldn't be so worried and I should trust her. I am going to believe this but only if she is dropped off at my house safely and I get to hear what this internship actually implies.”

“Of course, I will be sure to get you the details and we were just wrapping up, so she should be home soon.”

“Thank you.” Then the line went dead.

Tony pulled the phone from his face. “Did she just hang up? Usually there is a goodbye or something.” He said before handing Sammy back her phone.

Sammy pocketed the phone while she answered. “Yea, she does that, not one for goodbyes.”

Tony nodded at the teen before turning to the other girl in the room. “What about you, Ghost kid?”

Karen scowled at the nickname before answering. “Arty is busy right now. He has been having alot of meetings lately for the new museum. So, I don’t want to bother him if he is. Plus, he trusts me enough to not do anything too stupid.”

“Still, I would like to talk to your uncle about this. If your going to be joining these two for training and shit, it would be better if your parent knew.” Tony told he honestly.

Karen sighed. “Yeah. Okay. I will talk to him tonight then about the whole thing.” Karen started to snicker.” Oh man. Arty is going to flip.”

Peter started to laugh as well. “You mean that really uptight guy that came to school with you the other day to tour the school?”

Karen started to laugh with him. “Yeah, that’s Arty. He flips out if I accidently trip and graze my knee. He is strangely always worried about me. But, he is Arty.” She ended with a shrug.

“Alright guys! Then how about this? I will come over to to Arty’s work and talk to him privately tomorrow while you all play in school.. That should cover all the bases.” Tony clapped his hands and grinned. “ With three teenagers around I am going to need a lot more alcohol…” 

“This is just so cool! Now I have three new friends AND three new training buddies! Oh man! This is so awesome!!!” Peter rambled.

From where Karen sat it looked like Peter was literally vibrating with energy. Looking around the room, she couldn’t quite believe how her life turned into this. One minute she was in England with her Uncle Arty, and then she was here in New York City and somehow gaining strange new abilities. Now, she even even had new friends and a new mentor.

She grinned widely. “Look on the bright side, Mr. Tony, you’ll never get bored now with us around.”

Sammy chuckled. “Also there is no backing out. You are stuck with us for a long time no matter what happens. Get used to seeing this face around Gumdrop.”

Tony sighed while rubbing his face. “I am not sure what I got myself into, but, like you said, no backing out now.”

Sammy glanced down at her phone once again and noticed that she had a new text from her mom that said Better be home soon, I am serious. “Welp, I would love to sit here and continue with this wonderful meeting, but I just got threatened by my mom to be home soon.”

Tony stood up. “Right, curfews are a thing with kids these days.”

“It’s not a curfew Tonya. My mom just wants me to be home.”

“Sound like a curfew to me.” Peter pipped in while standing up himself.

Sammy scoffed. “No one asked you Spides.” She then joined the others as they all started heading to the elevator.

“I can’t drive you home because I have actually work to do.” Tony started while the doors closed behind them. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, ground floor.”

“Yea, sure, work.” Sammy muttered while texting her mom back. The elevator started moving down, the movement not affecting her texting at all. “I love how there are no buttons on this elevator but I also hate it.”

“You’re not one of those people that hit all the buttons on an elevator to a tall building so it had to stop at every floor?” Peter asked.

“Nah, totally not, but I would have done it now just to piss him off.” Sammy pointed her head in Tony’s direction.

The billionaire sent a small glare at the girl. “Anyway, I am going to have Happy drive you back.”

“Who the flip is that?” Sammy asked as she pocket her phone.

Peter was the one that answered her. “Head of security. He is actually a cool guy, just don’t get on his bad side.”

Sammy looked at the boy. “So he can be a dick, got it. I can’t guarantee that I will exactly be on his good side after this. I call shotgun by the way.”

Karen grinned hugely as she skipped into the elevator with Peter and Sammy. “At least we can all hang out more now! I am super excited!”

The elevator doors shut on the three teens as Karen and Peter began to talk about school. Tony sighed tiredly but a small smile spread across his face. “Kids.”


	3. Something Magic This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School, Museums and Magic? Oh, what a combination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: So, you are all probably wondering "Why is there a Tony/Stephen tag if Stephen isn't even in it?" Well, I guess it totally doesn't have anything to do with the title of this chapter or anything. That would just be silly. :)

The Next Day - MidTown School of Science and Technology

“So class, I would like you to welcome Karen Terrace to our class. She is an exchange student from England.”

Peter watched as Karen stood in front of the class with a bright smile. It was interesting to see her on her first day at school. From previous conversations with her Karen had made it seem like Arty wanted to keep her close to him and was a little worried about letting her go to public school. With a glance over to Sammy he wasn’t surprised to see she really wasn’t paying much attention.

“Alright Karen, there is a few empty seats. There is one right next to-” the teacher began,motioning toward an empty seat next to Flash Thompson.

Karen didn’t even wait to hear what the teacher said before basically jumping over towards the empty seat to Peter’s left. She grinned widely as she took her now claimed seat. “Sup Peter! This is so cool! Thought Arty would never let me go to school!”

The teacher coughed to get their attention before Peter could say anything. “I was going to suggest you take a seat next to Mr. Thompson but I see you already found a seat Miss Terrace.”

Dark amber eyes looked over towards the student the teacher had mentioned. He grinned at her and waved slightly, a small, flirtatious wink thrown in as well. She scrunched her nose in distaste. “Him? He looks like a guy that lurks around corners to grab little kids after promising them candy. Not to mention a complete bloody git.”

Flash’s look immediately turned murderous. But, before he could say anything, the teacher spoke up with a very disappointed frown directed toward Karen.

“We do not call other students names, Miss Terrace.”

“Oh. Sorry. I forgot I am not in England anymore.” She turned to look at Flash again. “I meant you are a complete flipping moron.”

A short laugh left Sammy’s lips, making the class look in her direction. “Oh man.” she said while she looked from her book to Flash. “Dude, that is freaking great. Making a great first impression on the new kid there Flash.”

Everyone was silent considering no one expected Sammy to say anything. She normally just ignores this kind of thing.

“Samantha,” The teacher finally said. “You know better. I want you to set a good example for the new student. We do not tolerate this kind of behavior.”

Sammy just went back to reading her book. “Yepo, gotcha teach.” She muttered.

The teacher just sighed knowing there was no talking to the girl now. “Well let's get started on today's lesson.”

Before they knew it the bell rang, signaling the end of class. “Now I expect the homework to be done by tomorrow.” The teacher announced while all the kids packed up their things to head to their next class.

Sammy picked up her book and started to head toward the door. She was never one to wait for anyone, always a loner. She was not going to start now even though she was now acquainted with Peter and Karen. She knows she probably will end up hanging out with them eventually but she just doesn’t know them well enough yet. 

Sammy was halfway to her next class when she heard someone shout her name from behind her. She tried to ignore it but before she knew it the person was right in front of her, forcing her to stop. It was none other than Flash.

“What do you want? As you can see I actually don’t care, so if you can move that would be just fantastic.” Sammy told the boy in front of her. She obviously would rather be doing anything else but this.

“Some of us are hanging-” Flash started to answer.

“Let me stop you right there.” Sammy interrupted. “No, I am not going to hang with your little group.” She crossed her arms. “Come on, how many times do we have to go through this before you realize that I am never going to be interested? Why do you keep asking anyway? Humor me please.”

“Sammy, you are one of the coolest students here. So, me and the guys were thinking that it would be great if you hung with us.”

Sammy stared at Flash for a few seconds before pinching the bridge of her nose. “I don’t see why anyone thinks I am ‘cool’. I couldn’t care less about what others thought of me.”

“See that is why. You don’t care about anything. Also you are one of the smartest people here. I mean you could be in college right now if you wanted.” Someone who Sammy didn’t even notice was standing behind Flash said. The girl then noticed that a few of Flash’s companions were standing with the boy.

Sammy looked from one to the other before finally settling on Flash once again. “I see that you already know that I don’t care, so why are you even trying. Is this a competition to see which group of losers can get me to hang with them first? You guys are doing horrible by the way.” She looked down at her phone to see the time. “Oh and just so you know, I am not as smart as you think I am, I just like to create things. Also, my memory is really good. Doesn’t take a genius to memorize things. Now, if you wouldn’t mind I would like to only be semi-late to my next class.” She then started to try to walk around the group. 

“SAAAAAMMMMMYYYYY!!! WAIT UP!!!!!!!” A slightly british accented voice yelled out. Karen came running to catch up with her. “Sammy!!! Look at this! Me, you and Peter almost have the same classes! Isn’t that awesome!”

Karen bypassed Flash’s group and smiled widely at Sammy. In her hand she held her schedule for school and was waving it back in forth. Karen completely ignored Flash’s group and instead started to match her steps with Sammy’s. Peter ran up to them as well with Ned following with wide eyes.

“Peter? What the hell? That new girl seemed to know you. How?” Ned looked around slightly to make sure no one was listening before lowering his voice to a whisper. “Do they know that your...you know?”

Karen rolled her eyes but grinned. “If you mean Spider-man then yep!”

Peter’s best friends eyes grew to the size of saucers. “Does that mean they have the Stark InternShip as well?”

Karen looked from Ned to Peter in complete confusion. “What is a Stark Internship?”

Peter scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Well, you see, that’s what Mr. Stark called my mentoring when he took me under his wing to learn to be a better hero. So, basically, since he is training you two as well, you guys have the Internship as well.” Peter finished. Realizing something, he looked quizically to Karen. “Wait..how are you not invisible?”

“.....Uh...I don’t know…” 

“Wait! Invisibility?! Seriously?! That’s your superpower?” Ned asked.

Karen just shrugged. “I suppose. I can become invisible and talk to ghosts, but I don’t really know how to control the invisibility part yet. Usually, when I get too excited, I go invisible. That is one of the reasons I am going to be mentored by Mr. Tony. Oh! Which reminds me. Would you guys like to come to the museum with me after school today? I want you to meet Arty so he knows who I will be hanging out with and stuff.”

“Sure! Don’t see why not.” Peter answered. Ned just watched them with huge eyes but nodded.

Ned then looked to Sammy as they were about to enter their next class. “What about you? What can you do?”

“I don’t know why you assume I can do anything special.” Sammy replied. She glanced behind the others and saw Flash just glaring at them before storming off. With a small smirk she focused on what the others were saying.

“Sammy why don’t you tell him. I mean it is pretty cool. You can trust him.” Peter told Sammy.

“Now I really want to know." Ned said excitedly.

“I don’t trust very easily. Also it is not cool.” Sammy sighed. “I don’t like talking about it.”

Ned looked at her with a huge smile. “Come on, I will never tell your secret. I have never told Peter’s and now I know Karen’s. Please.”

With a roll of her eyes Sammy finally caved. “Alright I guess I can tell you.” She tapped the side of her glasses twice before looking Ned in the eyes. She then tapped them again and turned toward the classroom. “Welp, we better get to class before we are late.”

Peter panicked. “Sammy did you just-"

“Uh what is going on? I can’t move.” Ned spoke. Then a look of realization came across his face. “Oh, so that is what she can do.”

“Yea, that is how we really met. She has done that to me several times.” Peter told him.

“That I is so cool. How does it work? Is it her mind? Can she actually control people or just this?” Ned rambled.

The bell then rang for start of class. Peter then looked between Ned and the classroom door. “I will go ask Sammy to unfreeze you.” Peter then ran toward the classroom. 

A few seconds later Ned was able to move again. “So cool.” He whispered before heading to the class as well.

The dark amber eyed teen tried to keep her excitement in check as she watched the time slowly tick by. She couldn’t wait to introduce everyone to Arty. As the last bell rang, Karen immediately ran over the Sammy and Peter. “Come on guys! Let’s go! This will be so much fun!” Without even waiting for them, she burst out of the room and into the hallway.

“Karen! Wait up! Oh come on!” Peter yelled as you grabbed Ned and followed after. He wasn’t sure if Sammy was following but he heard another set of footsteps behind him so he didn’t think anything of it. Karen explained the museum to them as they walked through the streets of New York. It wasn’t far but still quite a few blocks. It still wasn’t open to visitors yet since it was still under construction as far as the exhibits were concerned, but Karen said, since they were with her, it didn’t matter. She was basically the assistant curator, but on paper, she was Arty’s part time assistant.

“Wait, you actually help in the museum? That’s freaking awesome!” Ned exclaimed.

She grinned widely at him. “Since I want to Major in Museum curation and Exhibit design Arty is actually letting me design the whole Egyptian Exhibit by myself! It is my favorite! After all, it has actually dead corpses and human mummified organs in jars everywhere!”

Peter and Ned just watched as she skipped ahead of them talking enthusiastically. Ned slowly leaned over to whisper to Peter. “So...uhhh...Are we going to talk about the fact she just said she likes the Egyptian exhibit because it has corpses or are we just going to ignore that?”

The young spiderling just shrugged helplessly. “Dude. I learned not to question her. Well….maybe a little bit after that.”

“And here we are!” Karen gestured grandly to the building she had stopped in front of. The museum itself was huge. It consist of two enormous buildings. Each taking up a city block with a sky bridge connecting the building. In total, the museum took up two city blocks. Many parts of the building seemed to be under a huge remodel while other parts just seemed to be finishing construction. It still had a long way to go but people and construction workers could be seen working on the buildings and wings. “Well, come on guys.”

She lead them into the the building. Inside the main entrance, a man with an expensive dress suit a professor may wear stood surrounded by a large group of people. The teenagers could hear him giving each person orders and directions. He held himself with poise and stood ramrod straight. He even had a very authoritative air around him. The group seemed to hang off every word and gesture he made. After a few moments, the group around him began to break up.

However, as soon as the group started to disperse, Karen cupped her hands around her mouth. “AAAARRRRTTTTYYY!!!!” The young teenager all but yelled before waving happily.

The man turned around. As soon as he saw Karen and her group of friends, his posture relaxed and he smiled widely. His whole demeanor changed instantly. “Karen! Are these your new friends you had told me about last night?”

Salt and pepper hair cut to a short almost buzzcut hair style covered his head. Bright, greenish-blue eyes watched the teens in front of him warmly. 

“Hello Mr.Arty. My name is Peter Parker and this is Ned.” Peter introduced.

Arty chuckled. “Son, you do not have to call me Mr. Arty. Arty is fine since you are friends with my daughter and all. However, hurt her and we will have some major issues.” He said sternly. “You can call me Artur if you like, Arthur Tristan.”

Sammy didn’t say a word, silently watching the others interact. She grew bored after a little and started to glance around the room they were in. She would have to admit that this was one of the best looking museums she has ever been in. Museums used to excite her when she was younger. She would always beg her mom to take her whenever they were passing through a city that had one. After a while though they started to get boring, like most things to her. To her it all started to seem like that same old thing. That was when she started to notice that she was more excited about new technology and building new things than learning about that old.

“And who might you be?” Sammy was snapped out of her thoughts by Arty directing a question her way.

Sammy looked in the man’s direction. “Sammy.” She answered in her usually bored tone of voice. She noticed that Arthur was expecting more than just that. “Yea, I don’t do small talk.” She then looked down at her phone to make sure her mom wasn’t freaking out about her not being home, even though she did say where she was going this time.

“Sammy isn’t really a talker.” Peter said with a small chuckle. “She is more of a loner type.”

“You don’t have to talk about me like I am not here Pete, but you're not wrong.” Sammy glanced up. “Karen just happened to manage to drag me here. I still don’t know why I agreed.” Then there was a small pause. “I don’t think I even agreed to this, but I don’t think I could disagree either way.”

Arty chuckled. “She has that effect on people. Girl can talk her way into a friendship with just about anyone.”

“No surprise there. I mean she managed to become acquaintances with me and that is difficult.” Sammy muttered.

“It’s true.” Ned spoke up. “Most people at school usually steer clear of her or run if she so much as glares in there direction. She is very intimidating sometimes.”

“Again, not wrong.” Sammy smirked. “But that is probably because I don’t play well with others. Some learned that the hard way.”

“Gee, Arty. I am right here you know.” Karen told her uncle, exasperated. 

Arty chuckled and ruffled her hair slightly. “I would be a bad parent if I didn’t give away your secrets, kiddo.” He frowned slightly. “However, I am still not to certain about this ‘Tony Stark’ and him training you. I Have only heard a bit about him from our travels, but, here in New York, there are a lot of rumors about him.”

She was just about to tell him Tony Stark wasn’t as bad as everyone seemed to make him out to be, when something caught her eye. Not even noticing that Arty and Ned started to get into a very deep conversation about Tesla, she leaned over to see what had caught her eye.

On the other side of the room, in the connecting hallway, a man was talking to one of the other workers. But, that wasn’t what drew her attention. The man was tall with a goatee. Black hair with streaks of white on the side of his head. But, that wasn’t the strangest thing about the man. He wore dark blue clothes that looked very much like robes and a dark red cloak. To say the man looked every part a wizard from a medieval fair was an understatement. 

He frowned at whatever the woman was saying before looking around slightly. Then, seemingly satisfied, he waved his hands in a intricate pattern and pointed at the woman. She stopped talking, turned and started to walk calmly away. The man nodded and turned to walk further into the Museum. 

Karen gaped, and then shook herself. She turned to Sammy, and without even thinking, started to drag her with her as she darted off after the man. Turning the corner, she saw him open a door at the end of the hallway and walk calmly inside. That room was the central storage room for the museum at this moment and very few people were allowed in. 

“Sammy. That man is doing weird stuff and I am going to tell him to sod off. I don’t care if you follow or not but that is not cool.” The teen announced before dashing down the hallway.

She ran into the room and immediately saw him looking through a crate. “Hey! You! This is a staff only room!” She said angrily.

The man turned toward her, and she gasped seeing him holding a very familiar Egyptian artifact. It was small, about 4 inches in height. It was painted a shining black color with dark amber eyes. A gold band of small plates surrounded its neck. However, if someone were to look closely, they could see tiny almost invisible cracks running along the statues length.

The mysterious man cocked his head to the side. “By your reaction, you seem to be familiar with this artifact.”

Dark, amber eyes studied the man closely. Oh, Karen knew that artifact very well.

Karen gulped. “Maybe I am. Maybe I am not.”

The man slowly walked toward her as he seemed to study her, his red cloak billowed softly behind him. “I came here for this artifact. It is a magical artifact with quite a nasty curse set in it. However, to my surprise, I find it being held together with duck tape and what looks like cement glue. Why would that be?”

“I….I...I may have broken it…” She answered softly. 

His eyes narrowed dangerously. “Do you have any idea what you have done? This artifact has a dangerous curse that can only be broken if it is whole. I sensed its presence a few days ago, and figured someone had just brought it to the states. I tracked it here after a few days of research. If you broke it, then that means you are now cursed by this artifact.”

“Well...I was helping Arty unpack some of our new items for the museum and I decided to go straight for the Egyptian stuff since Egypt has always been my favorite subject. While I was unpacking stuff...I accidently slipped and dropped it. When it broke, nothing really happened but I heard what sounded like a soft sigh. I thought it was nothing, and tried to hide it. That changed when I left to go home that night…” Karen stopped talking and started to fidget uncomfortably. She wasn’t sure why she spoke up, but something about this man made her spill her secret of how she got her abilities. The man’s words ‘Never be broken’ echoed in her head.

She remembered that night well. As soon as she walked out the doors, she noticed an old man sitting on the steps. At first, she wondered why he was sitting there. So, without really thinking about it she approached him and asked if he was alright. The old man had turned and stared at her in complete shock. But, before he could answer, Arty had walked up to her and asked who she was talking to. She motioned to the man on the steps and told him she was just making sure he was alright. Karen will never forget the look of complete confusion and concern flash across Arty’s face before he said that no one was there. Boy, was that an eye opener and scared her. She had honestly thought she had gone insane and it took almost a week to come to terms with the fact that she wasn’t insane. That she could see ghosts.

Sammy stood outside the door Karen just walked through. She actually considered just walking away. She never expected Karen to just grab her arm and drag her across the museum, following some suspicious man. 

She let out a small sigh, finally making up her mind.. There was no getting out of this, she would eventually be dragged into this anyway. Might as well face it head on. With that she walked through the door. 

Once she walked in she heard practically everything. She stayed back until she noticed that Karen was getting uncomfortable talking about what happened. Now she usually would just let this play out, but she felt like it was the right things to do something.

With a low whistle she slowly approached the pair. “I will have to say,” She spoke, breaking the small amount of silence. “That is a very Karen way of getting your special ability. Seriously a curse, now that is something I was not expecting.” She stopped right in front of the man. “You know quite a lot about that thing. How exactly did you know it was cursed though? I know that most things people say are cursed aren’t, it is just all superstition. I guess the real question is how were you able to stroll into a restricted room so easily? There are quite a few people hanging around that would have stopped you. It is very suspicious that none of them, but Karen, happened to see you.”

The man studied Sammy’s face for a little. “You’re a very observant girl, I can see that.”

“It’s a gift.” Sammy shrugged. “I also observed your weird get up. You look like you just met up with your DnD group to do your weekly get together. What are you? Also who are you? We don’t even know your name.”

“And I don’t know yours.” The man said. “The names Dr. Strange.”

“You’re a doctor?” Sammy looked the man over. “No doctor I know wears those clothes and gets away with it. The cape is a nice touch though.”

“It’s a cloak.”

“Oh, sorry for the misunderstanding.” Just then Sammy realized something. “Wait, you said your name is Dr. Strange. Like Dr. Stephen Strange? I read something about you once when I was bored.”

“What exactly did you read about me?” Strange asked.

“Not much. I do know that you were a neurosurgeon who got into a car accident. Those injuries made it so you could no longer pursue your career. But, I see that you make a living being a sideshow performer now, so that’s a plus I guess.”

Karen watched the exchange between. Sammy, someone she really wanted to be friends with if only she would let her be and ,apparently, Dr. Strange. While she followed the exchange between the two the uncomfortable feeling she had before had all but vanished and she grinned happily. Sammy may not call her friend yet, but this exchange started to make Karen believe that could change quite easily.

“So, Dr. Strange, since you know about this artifact, could you tell me more about the curse attached to it?” Karen asked bringing the two people attention to her.

Dr. Strange looked at her closely. But, before he could answer his cloak floated off his shoulders and to Karen. A piece of the cloth near the shoulder moved almost like a hand and started to poke her in the cheek. Karen swatted at it, and the cloak swatted back. Soon both were trying to swat one another.  
“Well, this object is a artifact from ancient Egyptian times. It was used by priest of Anubis to better understand the Afterlife, or so they called it. But, it is more than that.” He paused watching his cloak and the girl interact. He sighed tiredly. “And, since you now have been cursed your abilities stem from the curse. It is a magical artifact of power. Similar to my cloak there. Let me guess, you have no idea how to control your new abilities?”

She nodded her head enthusiastically. “Yep! Especially since I apparently go invisible when I get excited, as well as see ghosts.” 

Dr. Strange watched her closely for a few minutes before sighing. “Well, Wong will be quite interested in this turn out. I don’t know everything about this artifact but I will do more research. Well, kid, if you are having trouble controlling your abilities and seeing as they are magical in origin it is my job, as Sorcerer Supreme, to teach you how to use them.”

“But, I already have Mr. Tony.” Karen told him. She watched the cloak leave her and return to the sorcerer.

Dr. Strange groaned inwardly. Of course this child had already run into Tony Stark. And, it would be his luck, that he had taken her under his wing. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Well, he could tell she was still in school. So, it would not be smart to have her going to his New York Sanctum for classes but also having to go the Stark’s Tower as well. If only there was an inbetween. Then an idea hit him.

He looked between Sammy and Karen and smirked. “Then I have an idea. Let’s go talk to your other mentor then shall we?” 

Dark amber eyes watched him closely in puzzlement. But as soon as he started to making circular motions with his hands, a small portal opened in front of him and he walked through before motioning for the other two to join him.

Karen, didn’t even pause before jumping through. Landing right in the middle of Tony Stark’s personal workshop. The man himself spun in surprise and watched his two new visitors with a gauntlet on his hand facing the intruders.

“What the fuck, Dumbledore! You almost gave me heart attack! What the absolute fuck! And why are you kidnapping my new students? So not cool.” Tony Stark said before lowering his hand.

Dr. Strange huffed in annoyance. “Well, it seems one of your new student needs some magical classes as well." Here he sighed before continuing. "I know you asked me a while back to join the Avengers and live here. What about a small trade? To make it easier on your student how about this: I live here and act as a consultant so when magical enemies or threats show up, I can help. How about that?”

Tony just blinked at the man in front of him before smirking. “You have a lot of explaining to do. Plus, I always knew you couldn’t stay away from me.” Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing the Sorcerer Supreme to groan in annoyance.

“This is so cool! I get to be trained by Mr. Doctor and Mr. Tony!”

“This is a going to end badly. I know it.” Dr. Strange answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes: So what do you all think of our two Oc's? Happy-go-lucky Karen and I-don't-care Sammy? And no need to fear, the story has only just begun! And, boy do we have a lot of ideas and story totally planned for this. So I am not certain exactly how many chapters this will have all together. Also, just to clarify, this takes place a few months after Captain America: Civil War and will not follow canon completely.


End file.
